


Making New Memories

by LittleMousling



Category: Pod Save America (RPF)
Genre: First Time, M/M, brojobs, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 14:58:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11359800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMousling/pseuds/LittleMousling
Summary: Nostalgia is a hell of a drug.





	Making New Memories

**Author's Note:**

> I just keep dashing off sex scenes about these two bros. It just keeps happening. I have no explanation except that you should try watching all their I Love You and Also Obama content and NOT think they should kiss a little. 
> 
> Cleaned up a little for POV issues in the twenty-minute original but basically just chatfic.

Xoxodumpsterfire posted a series of glorious tags on [this post](https://xoxodumpsterfire.tumblr.com/post/162426720072/bradleyswhitford-dark-corner-edition-theyre), which created a beautiful setting for some bro-on-bro action. The tags:

"#only heathens would believe this doesn't end in like #these boys sitting across from each other #exhausted #feeling nervous but also triumphant and inspired #feeling a lil self congratulatory abt how many ppl they spoke to #but mostly so grateful that they get to do this #and yknow #so happy with their day and with each other! #maybe slightly delirious from the heat! #glad they can finally relax and reflect! #just wanting to be in each other's personal space #bc yknow they were so IN SYNC #and also wanting to sit on the same side of the booth #thighs pressed together #and maybe make out a little idk"

Eventually, they have to get up and go back to the hotel, but they're having such a nice time, it just makes sense to decide to hang out in one room for a while, maybe raid the minibar, tell all the old campaign war stories they both know by heart but they never get tired of. 

And it's late and they're so warm and contented and it's just so easy to start leaning into each other more and more (maybe they're sitting on the floor against the bed, because that seemed neutral) and then suddenly Tommy's mouth is on Jon's and Jon ... thinks that seems nice, too, actually, so he kisses him back, and they're still filled with the joy of the day and they're smiling into each other's mouths, and it makes it hard to kiss so their hands start moving to make up the gap. 

They tilt their foreheads together and watch their hands moving on each other, feeling out each other's biceps and bellies and thighs. "Are we--?" Jon asks, barely loud enough for Tommy to hear, and Tommy laughs. Jon can tell he's laughing at himself, at the whole situation, not at Jon, from the way Tommy says, "Sure. Yeah." 

That's all the permission Jon needs to get Tommy's zipper down--he can't deal with a belt right now--and pull Tommy's dick out, and they both watch the way his hand moves on it. 

Tommy's breathing so fast and /now/ Jon can kiss him again, now they're not smiling so much as they're intent on seeing this through. Maybe that wakes Tommy up, Jon's lips on his, because he reaches for Jon's shorts. 

Their arms bump as they jerk each other off, and they angle their bodies towards each other more. 

"We could get on the bed," Tommy says, and Jon nods, because they're not nineteen and this isn't going to only be thirty seconds of action; they may as well lie down and enjoy it. They separate enough to move up onto the bed, and it makes it all feel a little weird, their dicks out and nothing else, but as soon as they're lying down together, it's perfect, mouths and hands and Tommy's kind of aggressive, now, biting at Jon's mouth and kissing him fast and thorough. Jon likes it. Jon likes it a lot, wants to make Tommy feel as good as Tommy's making him feel, so he pulls his hand up and licks it, a little showily, before he goes back to stroking Tommy. 

"Jesus," Tommy says, and it's reverent, and he's looking right in Jon's eyes. Jon almost can't take it, the intimacy of Tommy's gaze, so he leans in and kisses him again. It's a soft kiss, softer than he meant it, like it's saying things he doesn't know how to verbalize. 

Tommy gets his other arm up so he can stroke Jon's hair, the point of his jaw. Jon feels like he's drowning in Tommy, just from this handjob, just from kissing. It's as overwhelming as any sex he's had, because--well, because it's Tommy, who knows him better than anyone and still never seems to get tired of him. 

When Jon comes, Tommy works him through it, kissing his cheeks and his neck and the corner of his mouth. His hand, wet with Jon's come, insinuates itself beneath Jon's on his own cock, just long enough to slick it up a little, and then he's cupping the back of Jon's neck, pulling him in closer. 

Jon speeds up his rhythm; he wants to make Tommy feel amazing, wants Tommy to remember this as fondly as any of their campaign stories. He knows it's close when Tommy starts gasping into his mouth, when he can't kiss Jon anymore, when his fingers tighten in Jon's hair. 

"Yeah," Jon murmurs. "C'mon. It's okay," and Tommy groans, his cock pulsing in Jon's hand. 

They lie together, breathing, Jon lipping at Tommy's mouth a little, Tommy's fingers in Jon's hair. 

"Good day," Tommy says. His voice is gravelly, and full of the same joy and contentment Jon feels. 

"One of the best days," Jon agrees.


End file.
